


Whispers in the forest

by Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Feels, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sad Derek Hale, Sad Ending, Sad Stiles Stilinski, i cried while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico/pseuds/Sarah_Corvinus_Del_Mondo_Antico
Summary: Stiles died to protect the pack, but his spirit cannot rest because Derek cannot let him go!updated with the story, small, sad and Sterekenjoy the reading!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> cover for a fanfiction that I have in mind (sooner or later I will write it ?!) but if someone wanted to use it for his story, you just have to ask! :)
> 
> P.s forgive my english, I'm still learning ^ _ ^ "

Derek looked at Stiles' translucent figure, the guilt that burns his throat.  
it's his fault!

  
"Derek ... please .." Stiles' hand touched his cheek, leaving a feeling of cold numbness on the skin."I should have protected you!"


	2. if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written for literally YEARS, I'm sure it's a lot of mistakes!  
> Also I would like to mention that I am still learning English and to translate this fanfiction I used a LOT of the Italian / English translator.  
> If anyone would like to send me the correct English translation of what I wrote I will be happy to update the chapter for a more enjoyable reading for you readers!
> 
> The third chapter is the original story written in Italian !!
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

_Stiles had warned him that something in the visiting pack was wrong ... If only ..._

Derek looked at Stiles' translucent figure, guilt burning in his throat.

" ** _Derek ... please_** ..." Stiles' hand touched his cheek, leaving a cold, numb feeling on his skin. Derek wishes he could still feel the old warmth of those hands, the smooth and soft skin in contact with his, he wishes he could kiss those lips and ask forgiveness on every inch of his body.

"I should have listened to you, protected you .. I should have trusted you!"

_... If only I hadn't been so blind ..._

" _ **It's not your fault Derek!**_ "  
"IT WAS ME TO DO THIS! IF ONLY ... if only .. i .." He drops to his knees in front of the spirit, anger towards himself and despair prevent him from bearing his weight, the night forest is silent in the face of their tragedy.

. _.. if only I had trusted you, you would still be alive!_

Stiles can't help but watch his love fall apart in front of him, his non-existent body preventing him from wrapping the dark-haired man in his arms.

" ** _Derek now listen to me ... it wasn't your fault, they betrayed your trust, your family! They swore to still honor the alliance with the Hale pack, some of them shared childhood memories with you, they were your friends! They betrayed that friendship, broke the oath they made in the past ... it's not your fault, it's them!_ **"  
"And you saw it, you saw the lie in their eyes .. and I didn't listen to you and I killed you!"

Their gazes filled with tears meet for long minutes, short and painful breaths and breaths that can no longer fall from cold lips, which can no longer be kissed, worshiped. Derek stands up and reaches out to Stiles' face in an attempt to wipe away his tears.

" ** _They killed me Derek ... and you have to let me go!_** "  
"I can not.."  
" ** _You have to_!**"  
"I can't live without you, Stiles!"  
" ** _... I wish I could be with you forever Derek, with you and Scott and my father and the pack .. but please don't let me live eternity without even being able to touch you. I can't do it Derek!_** "

_If only I could hold you in my arms for the last time!_

"Stiles I ... I love you!"  
" ** _I love you too Sourwolf!_** "

Their foreheads come together in one last impossible touch. Stiles' body that lights up and disperses into the night like little fireflies, while the moon watches the wolf howl the loss of his love.

End


	3. If Only (italian)

_Stiles lo aveva avvertito che qualcosa nel branco in visita non andava... Se solo..._

  
Derek guardò la figura traslucida di Stiles, il senso di colpa che gli brucia la gola.

  
" _ **Derek ... per favore ..**_ " La mano di Stiles gli toccò la guancia, lasciando una sensazione di freddo intorpidimento sulla pelle. Derek vorrebbe poter sentire ancora il vecchio tepore di quelle mani, la pelle liscia e morbida a contatto con la sua, vorrebbe poter baciare quelle labbra e chiedere perdono su ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

  
" Avrei dovuto ascoltarti, proteggerti.. avrei dovuto fidarmi di te!"

  
_..Se solo non fossi stato così cieco..._

  
" ** _Non è colpa tua Derek!_** "   
"SONO STATO IO A FARTI QUESTO! SE SOLO... se solo.. io.." Si lascia cadere in ginocchio davanti allo spirito, la rabbia verso se stesso e la disperazione gli impediscono di reggere il suo peso, la foresta notturna tace di fronte alla loro tragedia.

  
_..se solo mi fossi fidato di te, saresti ancora vivo!_

  
Stiles non può fare altro che guardare il suo amore cadere in pezzi davanti a lui, il suo corpo inesistente gli impedisce di avvolgere il moro tra le braccia. 

  
" ** _Derek adesso ascoltami... non è stata colpa tua, loro hanno tradito la tua fiducia, la tua famiglia! Avevano giurato di onorare ancora l'alleanza con il branco Hale, alcuni di loro hanno condiviso ricordi d'infanzia con te, erano tuoi amici! Hanno tradito quell'amicizia, spezzato il giuramento fatto in passato... non è colpa tua, è loro!_** "  
"E tu lo avevi visto, avevi visto la menzogna nei loro occhi..e io non ti ho ascoltato e ti ho ucciso!"

  
I loro sguardi colmi di lacrime si incontrano per lunghi minuti, respiri corti e dolorosi e respiri che non possono più cadere da labbra gelide, che non possono più essere baciate, venerate. Derek si alza in piedi e allunga la mano verso il viso di Stiles in un tentativo di asciugare le sue lacrime.

  
" _ **Loro mi hanno ucciso Derek... e tu devi lasciarmi andare!**_ "  
"Non posso.."  
" _ **Devi!**_ "  
"Non posso vivere senza di te, Stiles!"  
" _ **....Vorrei poter stare con te per sempre Derek, con te e Scott e mio padre e il branco.. ma ti prego, non lasciarmi vivere l'eternità senza poterti nemmeno toccare. Non ci riesco Derek!**_ "

  
_Se solo potessi stringerti tra le mie braccia per l'ultima volta!_

  
"Stiles io..Ti amo!"  
" _ **Anche io ti amo Sourwolf!**_ " 

  
Le loro fronti si uniscono in un ultimo tocco impossibile. Il corpo di Stiles che si illumina e si disperde nella notte come piccole lucciole, mentre la luna osserva il lupo ululare la perdita del suo amore.

Fine 


End file.
